darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Silitha
Silitha is a giant spider creature found in Silitha's Loom in the Iron Canopy. She is the final of the Chosen that War kills for Samael. She is one of the four tertiary antagonists of Darksiders (the other three being Tiamat, The Griever, and The Stygian). Overview Samael told the Horseman that she "collected" interesting people for stories. When War arrived at the edge of the Iron Canopy, her children surrounded the Horseman and he awoke cocooned in a massive web. After advancing through the dungeon War finally faced Silitha and she revealed to War that the Chosen didn't need to be killed to enter the Spire, and that Samael wanted their hearts to regain his power. War dismissed her and they joined in battle while Silitha taunted him about trusting Samael. The fight ended with the floor breaking, dropping them down several floors and impaling Silitha on black spikes at the bottom. Strategy At the start of the fight, use the Abyssal Chain gained earlier to pull yourself into her face and hack away with your sword while she is still, continue this every time she is still from then on. Dash away when ever she teleports above War or she will land on top of him (it's best to dash to Silitha's side as she is longer than she is wide and you will rarely avoid her attack if you dash along her length). Sometimes, Silitha will start teleporting while War hacks at her face and if War continues to hold the button the Abyssal Chain is assigned to, he can continue to hack at her while she teleports - this may be a way to glitch her (however this only works until Silitha teleports onto a wall). If Silitha teleports near War and attempts a melee attack, there is time to dash to the side and get a few swipes in with a weapon. After a few more uses of War's trusty Abyssal Chain and the weapon of your choice, she will say "You'll never take my Heart" and throw out orange/red orbs. Theses orb slowly move down then stop for a brief second, at this second you use your Abyssal Chain to grapple up to them. Then quickly grapple Silitha and hack away, finishing the battle. This battle can be difficult because of the seeming lack of major attack patterns that bosses like Straga or Tiamat have. A way to speed up this fight is to throw the gurneys and wheelchairs in the room at Silitha when she's stationary with the Ravager enhancement equipped on any weapon (it provides a passive damage bonus to environmental weapons). As well as using War's Glory which is found in the Iron Canopy. Chaos Form is very useful in this fight as War's Glory makes the Chaos gauge fill up faster and it is possible to do damage to Silitha at any time - there is no time she is invulnerable like other bosses. It is also recomended to use the scythe as secondary weapon, most preciselly the Death's razor (hold right button while on air), as it deals massive, multiple damage in quick succession all around War, and due Silitha's size and shape encopassing War up close, the Scythe will basically hit all around, dealing great damage. To list her key actions/attacks: *Teleport above you to land on top of you. *Teleport away from you (other side of the room) and then become stationary for a short amount of time. *Teleport onto a wall. *A close combat crush attack if you get too near her. Trivia/Notes *The "Vilemaw" from League of Legends bares an uncanny resemblence to both Silitha and Achidna. Avery Coleman who designed the Vilemaw also did concept art for Darksiders II. *Due to her leaving some of her captives alive for information, Silitha might be the most intelligent and wisest of the Chosen. *Silitha, like Achidna, may have once been an inhabitant of the Shadow Realm, Ysilik, mentioned by the Chancellor in Darksiders 2, though this has not been confirmed. Gallery OTA-Darksiders_Silitha.png Silitha.jpg silitha_close.png Ttt.jpg 333.jpg Category:Darksiders Characters Category:The Chosen Category:Bosses Category:Abyssal Creatures Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist